Heaven
by NekoCielPhantomhive-Meow
Summary: ((SONGFIC: Do- Heaven)) When Sebastian is on the verge of losing his life, he sends Ciel to the land of beauty and happiness, hoping only for Ciel's safety and peace... but when Ciel realizes what's happened to his connection with his butler, does his pain really disappear? Or will he be tricked into having peace with himself, something he swore he'd never do?
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_**

**_ There was only you and me_**

**_ We were young and wild and free_**

**_ Now nothing can take you away from me_**

**_ We've been down that road before_**

**_ But that's over now_**

**_ You keep me comin' back for more_**

Ciel knelt down by Sebastian, tears welling in his eyes. His butler's been stabbed, cut, bruised, battered, and abused, all because Ciel was angry. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to go to the basement and take whatever was there, and he'd hired Grell to torture Sebastian. All that just because Sebastian made a mistake... Ciel truly did regret it.

"Sebastian..." he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry..." Sebastian had been fainting randomly, coughing harshly, and his eyes were a colorless grey. But Sebastian didn't mind.

"Young... Young..." Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence as he took a deep breath. "Ciel..." Sebastian picked up a piece of broken glass scattered around the church they were in and stabbed his own left hand. Ciel screamed out in pain as well as Sebastian. Ciel's contract eye filled with blood before finally returning to the deep blue they were. Sebastian fell on his hands and knees, his breath shaking.

"Sebastian..?" Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, tears dripping from his eyes. Suddenly, there was a flash of white. Sebastian was on one knee, balancing himself, and Ciel was standing beside him. His eyes widened as he looked around at the beautiful place. They were walking on clouds; the roads were made of gold; the houses were beautifully crafted. It was absolutely wonderful in a most horrible way.

"Young master... You were always fated to Heaven. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you wouldn't be at peace," Sebastian coughed again, smiling sadly.

Ciel looked back at his butler, fists clenched. "Stay... Stay, Sebastian..." He began to sob. "Don't leave!" he raised his voice.

Sebastian took Ciel's hand, squeezing it to reassure him that it was okay. He fell weakly, and Ciel caught him in his arms. He buried his face in Sebastian's chest, still sobbing.

"In Heaven... There's no pain or regret... Why do I feel it, then?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian smiled sadly, resting his head on Ciel's. He didn't give him an answer. "I don't want to move... I want to stay like this forever... Don't leave, Sebastian... You can't..." Ciel tried to hold his tears back. Suddenly, he fell forward. He looked around, seeing his butler disappeared. "Sebastian!" he yelled, his tears being absorbed by the cloud-like substance of the ground. He sobbed harder, banging his fist on it. "S-Sebastian..."

**_And baby you're all that I want_**

**_ When you're lyin' here in my arms_**

**_ I'm findin' it hard to believe_**

**_ We're in heaven_**

**_ And love is all that I need_**

**_ And I found it there in your heart_**

**_ It isn't too hard to see_**

**_ We're in heaven_**

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! ^^ I love you. o-o xD So, anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Imma make longer ones! BYyyeee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh once in your life you find someone_**

**_ Who will turn your world around_**

**_ Bring you up when you're feelin' down_**

**_ Now nothin' can change what you mean to me_**

**_ Oh there's lots that I could say_**

**_ But just hold me now_**

**_ 'Cause our love will light the way_**

"It'll be alright, dear Ciel," Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him, tears still running down his face. Before him stood a beautiful girl with auburn hair and golden eyes and pure, white wings descending from her back.

"It's not alright... It'll never be alright... Not anymore..." Ciel stared at the ground meaninglessly.

"Look around you, Ciel. My name is Rachelle. I could give you what you want most," the girl said sweetly. Ciel's eyes widened. He stood up, turning to stare at her.

"_Nobody_ could give me what I want here. If you can do it as you say you can, then where's Sebastian!?" Ciel snapped.

"Sebastian..? Ciel, dear, please tell me who this is," The angel knelt down beside him.

"He was my... He was my butler..." Ciel stuttered. _Right? Sebastian... Sebastian was my... dog? No, Sebastian was my... My..._ Ciel began to question his butler's existence, looking around in this peaceful land.

"Sebastian is your dog, Ciel. Would you like me to get him for you?" The girl smiled at him.

"Yes... I... I would like that..." Ciel looked back at the ground, focusing. _Sebastian... Sebastian is my dog. Sebastian is my dog._ He repeated over and over in his head, not knowing why. The girl left and came back with Ciel's old dog in her arms. Ciel smiled, taking it from her gently. He set the dog on the ground and sat next to it, watching it running around.

"Good boy, Seb," Ciel laughed. Suddenly, the dog looked back at him with red eyes. Ciel flinched, an image of his butler flashing through his head. "What..?"

The angel was next to him in one swift move. "Is something the matter, Ciel?" She smiled, putting an arm around him.

"No, nothing's wrong," Ciel looked back at her. She handed him a ball and he threw it, watching his dog chase after it. He began to smell something. _Earl Grey..? _Another picture of his butler swept through his mind, and another, and another. "..." He stood up, walking down the golden road, unable to focus on anything but walking. It was all he could do. He couldn't even control his own body. Then suddenly, he appeared in a room of white, sitting at the edge of the bed in his nightshirt.

"What are you doing to me..? Stop it..." He clutched his head. "Let me go home... I want to go home _now!_" Ciel yelled at the angel on the other side of the room. She had Ciel's family ring in her hands and she crushed it, dissolving it into dust. Ciel didn't notice, as his right eye slowly began to fade to a light pink, and the images in his mind getting much worse. He felt his eyes get heavier as the angel tucked him in. "Stop..." he whispered, before falling asleep.

_ "Young master, wake up already," Sebastian frowned, pulling the covers off of him._

_ "Five more minutes," Ciel moaned, curling up with a lack of warmth._

_ "But-"_

_ "Give me five more minutes, and that's an order..." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian didn't feel anything on his left hand, so the order was insincere. He picked his master up and set him on the side of the bed, unbuttoning his nightshirt and beginning to dress him. "I said five more minutes..." Ciel rubbed his eyes. "I would slap you, but I'm too tired."_

_ "I don't think I'll ever get tired of you, my lord," Sebastian smirked as Ciel looked at him curiously. _

_ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_ Sebastian leaned in beside Ciel's ear. "It means you're __**very**__ amusing, my young lord." Ciel shivered, feeling Sebastian's warm breath on the side of his head. His face turned red and Sebastian chuckled, moving away and continuing to dress Ciel. He stood up when he was finished. "Our schedule for today is-"_

Rachelle shook Ciel. "Ciel, it's time to wake up now." Ciel sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sebas-" he looked up, seeing Rachelle. He suddenly remembered everything, but he just wanted it to go back to the way it was. The place he was in now, he'd thought, well, maybe it was a dream. He _hoped_ it was a dream.

"The lord would like to speak with you, Ciel. Just close your eyes and listen for him." Rachelle left the room, sitting Ciel's day clothes on the side of his bed.

Ciel hesitantly closed his eyes, seeing himself in a world of darkness. It was all black, and nothing else. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive," the voice spoke. It was... God.

"Why am I here? I don't deserve this... Whether it's good or bad here for me, I know where I belong, God..." Ciel shivered out of pure fright.

"It was my fault for not saving you when you put your faith in me, Ciel. You called upon anyone who would be willing to help, and sadly, it was a creature of evil," God said matter-of-factly.

"He wasn't evil..."

"He wanted your soul."

"If I'd just asked... If I'd just told him I didn't want him to take it, would he still..?" Ciel asked, thinking that God most certainly knew.

"No, he wouldn't," God sighed. "He's a Christian, you know."

"Sebastian is a... Christian?"

"Yes. Sebastian being a demon is like you being a human; there's no choice, you just _are_. Even if he _could_ change, he wouldn't, because he knows how much you need his help."

"You're talking about him like he's still..."

"Alive? Yes."

Ciel's eyes widened and he stood up. "Lord... I'm sorry for doubting you... But I'd like to ask a favor," Ciel frowned, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, I can take you to see him one more time." Okay, so he _didn't_ know what the answer would be. Ciel smiled.

"Thank you... It's the only thing I want."

"It isn't too much to ask, is it?"

"No, I suppose not... but why did he send me here?"

"He didn't want you to get hurt... Now... Hold on to something."

Ciel curiously tilted his head, but obediently grabbed on to the bed railing. There was a flash of black, and he appeared in a hospital, but it wasn't a normal hospital. It was in... The Grim Reaper dispatch. He saw the rambunctious redhead, Grell, talking to one of the doctors. Grell looked over and saw Ciel, walking towards him. He knelt beside him and... _hugged_ him.

"I am so, so sorry, Ciel. I don't think you'll want to see him right now," Grell frowned, standing up. Ciel was still _slightly_ (VERY) shocked from the hug.

"No, I want to see him _now._"

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Oh, fine." He took Ciel's hand and led him to Sebastian's room. _Brat..._ he thought. Grell opened the door and let Ciel in, staying behind the glass. Sebastian was worse than ever, blood dripping down his forehead and from his mouth, scars all over his body, his clothes torn and bloodied. Ciel could tell he hasn't been here very long. He saw Sebastian's hand clenched and opened it, hearing something drop to the floor. He looked down at it and saw a very familiar pin. It had the Phantomhive symbol on it.

"Sebastian..." he whispered. Sebastian looked down weakly at Ciel, frowning.

"I thought that I..." he whispered back.

"You did... But I asked God if I could have... one more... chance..." Ciel's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to go back, Sebastian... I don't care if you die here, I want to stay with you... I don't want to go..." Sebastian pulled his master close to him, hugging him weakly.

"You can't stay, I'm sorry..." Sebastian coughed. Ciel took Sebastian's open hand and squeezed it, reassuring Sebastian it would be alright just as Sebastian did to him. He took the pin and opened it with one hand, pinning it onto the front of Sebastian's shirt. He hugged Sebastian back, careful not to hurt him. Ciel began to sob again.

"Don't... Don't make me go... I don't want to go... Not now... Just let me stay... Let me stay..." Ciel cried harder. "Don't leave me again..." He felt his grip on Sebastian's hand loosen as his body became translucent. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He attempted to grab onto Sebastian's arm, but failed horribly. "No! Don't!" He appeared back in the white room. He looked around quickly and banged on the wall. "No! Take me back!" Ciel slid down the wall and fell onto the floor. "Take me back..."

**_And Baby you're all that I want_**

**_ When you're lyin' here in my arms_**

**_ I'm findin' it hard to believe_**

**_ We're in heaven_**

**_ And love is all that I need_**

**_ And I found it there in your heart_**

**_ It isn't too hard to see_**

**_ We're in heaven_**

* * *

**HAIII! I hope you love this fanfiction, 'cuz I cry every time I try to continue it! I think I might be out of tears soon! ^^ ... *starts sobbing* O-OKAY... MAYBE NOT. *stops* OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, So thanks for reading, guys :))**

**Ciel: Why would you do this to me? - **

**Me: SHHHHH, CIEL. SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *puts finger to Ciel's lips***

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: Good boy! *tosses a piece of chocolate in the air***

**Ciel: YESSS *catches it in mouth***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hai owo I'm just gonna skip the lyrics for every few chapters, soooooo... MERF. Bye! =^~^= Also, sorry for missing a few days ^^" Might update twice today. MIGHT.**

* * *

Ciel leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor. He held his head in his hands, still sobbing. He heard a familiar voice and looked up, his vision blurry. He felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Ciel rubbed his eyes, his vision clearing. His jaw dropped. It was... Ash.

"Hello, Ciel," he smirked, kneeling beside Ciel. "I see you've finally been purified."

Ciel looked down at himself. "No... Just leave me alone..." Ciel attempted to stand up, but was interrupted by Ash pushing him back down.

"This may be Heaven..." Ash whispered into Ciel's ear. "But I'm going to make your life Hell." With that, he stood up and left the small house. Ciel trembled, feeling a strange chill through his body. He hugged his knees close to his chest, resting his head on top of them.

"Isn't it already if he's not here..?" Ciel asked himself quietly, sniffling.

* * *

_Church of England_

_12:48 p.m._

_Gathering of Ciel Phantomhive's funeral-_

Everyone sat quietly as the preacher spoke. Even Grell and William attended, along with Undertaker. Basically everyone Ciel has ever been allied with was in that room... Except for his butler. Elizabeth was the first to speak, dressed in all black at the stand. She was crying quietly, yet you could tell she was trying to stay strong.

"When I was with Ciel... I could tell he didn't love me in the same way I loved him, but it was okay... I could still... I could still see him," Elizabeth began to cry harder, her voice cracking. "I liked his smiles... Even when they were fake, I knew he was making an effort to make me happy, and... His real smiles..." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "His real smiles reminded me that he would always be _my_ Ciel... The Ciel I knew since birth was never going to leave, no matter how far he drifted... Ciel smiled just the same way he always did... And... And..."

The Undertaker walked up to the stage and helped Elizabeth down, walking back to his original spot. Elizabeth also returned to her seat. The next few speech-givers came and went, but there was one that was definitely surprising.

"I'd like to say something!" _Grell Sutcliff_ exclaimed, walking to the stand. "I honestly liked the brat, no matter how absolutely determined he was to take my Bassy away from me. I don't know what's going to happen to him, but I _know_ he'll be alright," Grell grinned, thinking about Ciel's cinematic record. "Now, I know few of you have the slightest clue of who I am, but if you do, I bet you think I'm lying, but I'm not." Grell closed his eyes. "But Ciel Phantomhive isn't going to die just yet." He walked back to William, flipping his hair out of his face. Grell noticed William staring at the door as it creaked open. Grell glanced back at it as well. A healthy Sebastian walked into the funeral house, a serious frown on his face. His shoes clacked against the floor in the silence of hundreds of eyes staring at him. He walked to the stand and tapped the microphone, making sure it worked.

"Young master..." Sebastian smirked, looking up slightly. "I'm coming soon, so you just sit tight and don't utter a single word. Any wrong move... and we may never meet again." That's all Sebastian said, before taking the pin, marked by the Phantomhive symbol, off of his coat and holding it tightly in his hand. "I wish you the best of luck," he whispered to himself, walking over to Undertaker and leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Hey :3 I rewrote chapter 3, cuz... I dunno, I felt like it? xD So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed :) Also, sorry most of my chapters are short, I'll make sure the next one is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long! ^^**

**Ciel: Are you trying to torture me..?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Ciel: ... How did I get here?**

**Me: My keyboard :3**


End file.
